Three
by alright-already
Summary: At some point during this fic, there will be only three Radio Free Roscoe DJs. One of the four will leave RFR for good. I'm continuing the story from the end of season two. Rated PG in case I get the urge to use some bad language.
1. Default Chapter

Parker sat alone at a table munching on a bag of chips. She pulled out a chip that was folded in half. Holding it over the table, she squeezed it in her fist tightly until it was nothing but crumbs. After wiping off her hand she returned to eating the rest of her chips.

A girl sat down at her table. It was Ray's girlfriend, Grace. Parker found another folded chip and repeated the process of destroying it.

"Why do you do that?" Grace asked.

"Folded chips are bad luck."

"Funny, I thought they were chips that you could wish on."

"Well, I used to think so too… until I got a piece of one stuck in my windpipe and had to be rushed to the emergency room."

Grace chuckled at that. Folding her arms, she leaned over and tried to look a little more serious. Parker imitated her. Laughing again, Grace leaned back.

"Seriously, I need to talk to you."

"Alright, I suppose that means I need to listen to you."

"You and Lily are pretty close… do you know if there's anything between her and Ray?"

"Yes, I do know. But I think you should talk to Lily about that."

"I don't want to confront Lily with anything like that."

"Why would you ask if there's anything anyway? Last time I checked, Ray was with you."

"Last night after the show, I thought I heard Lily yell something to Ray. I thought I heard her say "Ray, I love you."

"When I need advice, I like to listen to this radio station." Parker pulled a radio set out from her backpack. She turned the dial to 88.1.

"Radio Free Roscoe! You listen to it too?"

"Yeah, I think it's pretty cool."

The song that was playing ended. A deep inquisitive voice began to speak.

"I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering, what should you do when you've been rejected? Should you just give up? Should you persist? Or should you just sit back and hope that the person who rejected you will change their mind eventually? Shady?"

A female voice then started to speak. She sounded confident in what she was saying, as she always did.

"It always sucks to be rejected Question Mark, but don't just give up. Keep trying and eventually you might get the answer you were looking for. What would you do Pronto?"

A voice that didn't sound quite sure of itself started talking. That voice sounded serious, which was rare for it's owner.

"Well… you have to keep in mind the person who does the rejecting. Sometimes they have to choose between two people and if you're not the one that they choose, it might hurt you. They don't want to hurt you, but that's the way it goes. You shouldn't hate them for it. Don't do anything drastic, if the person wants to be with you, they'll tell you. But until they do, I think you should respect their feelings toward you. Does the all-knowing Buddha have an opinion on this?"

The next voice to speak seemed somewhat shaken, which was odd, because it usually sounded in control and on top of things.

"Buddha doesn't have a lot on rejection, but I can relate to the topic. Sometimes being rejected doesn't always feel that bad. Sure it can hurt, but sometimes rejection doesn't mean that the person rejecting you dislikes you. In some cases the reason they reject you is because they have feelings for you."

"We'd love to take some callers, but unfortunately we're out of time. See you next time, this is Shady Lane with the rest of the Radio Free Roscoe crew, signing off."


	2. I think so Brain

Disclaimer: I don't own RFR or Pinky and the Brain... yet. I'm working on it.

Travis turned everything off, got up and headed for the door.

"I'll see you guys later, I've got some pondering to do."

Robbie immediately reacted with a low voiced imitation of one of his and Ray's favorite television shows.

"Pinky! Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

Ray followed him up with an imitation just as good.

"I think so Brain, but would a gorilla in an automobile of that size fit in the box?"

Lily got up to leave as well.

"I'll leave you two to taking over the world, I uh…"

For a moment, her eyes came into contact with Ray's. She studied them for a moment, wondering if he had heard what she had yelled to him the night before. She couldn't tell; Ray hadn't given any clues to his knowledge all day. His eyes were a closed book as well.

"I've got some studying to do."

After she left, Ray turned to Robbie and leaned over attempting to appear serious. Robbie imitated him.

Sighing Ray began to speak, "Robbie, do you think Lily still… has feelings for me?"

"I don't know Ray, what do I look like, an encyclopedia of everyone's feelings?"

"You must know! Lily knows who you're going out with."

"How do you know Lily knows who I'm with? Do you know who I'm with? Did you tell anyone?"

"Relax, I just saw Lily helping you put on a suit. I'd dropped by to hang out, but as soon as I saw that you had a business meeting to go to… so who is it?"

"Don't worry about it, why do you think Lily still has feelings for you?"

"Sure, change the subject."

Robbie stood up from his chair. "Well, if you don't want advice from me, I could go hang with my mystery girlfriend and-"

"Fine, sit down, smart guy."

Robbie sat back down.

"Last night at the concert, I thought I heard Lily tell me that she loves me. I think she yelled it to me after her song."

"But wasn't her song about how she was letting you go. She basically said that she was fine without you in that song."

"Yes and then I thought I heard her yell to me that she loves me. I think Grace heard it too. Walking her home was pretty awkward, we didn't say a word to each other."

"Well, the only way to find out is to ask her, Ray."

"I really don't want to do that."

"Then you won't find out."

Robbie got up from his chair, took another look at Ray and left. They both had their own problems to deal with and they didn't have much time for each other.

Ray got up and grabbed the phone.

"Yeah, Grace? I need to talk to you about last night. Can you come to Mickeys soon? Thanks, I'll see you there."


	3. Meditation

Travis sat in a meditation position. _Concentration is key. Forget about Bridget. Just focus inward. Don't lose focus. _He fell over, compromising his meditation position. Bridget had taught him everything he knew about meditation. He couldn't forget about her while meditating.

Standing up, Travis reached for his laptop, then pulled his hand away. Bridget wouldn't be in Hong Kong for at least another two hours. Enough time to write Bridget a sensible email about why they should be together. Still, Travis didn't reach for his laptop. He knew the answers to any and all questions he could ask her. He also knew that she was right. How could he expect her to commit to a relationship after not acknowledging her for so long? Travis decided not to dwell on it any longer. Why spend time worrying about something that couldn't be changed?

Moving back into his meditation position, Travis shut out all thoughts of Bridget and focused inward. Maybe he would be fine without Bridget after all.

Slowly, Robbie made his way to the window of Mickey's. He peered in only to witness what he had feared to witness the most. Kim and River Pierce were sitting together, talking. Could she actually have something for him? Was she just trying to get Robbie to commit to an open relationship with her? He also saw Ray and Grace talking seriously and not just making out. Something was up.

Ray looked like he was trying to explain something. Grace replied with another question. Robbie leaned closer to the window to try to make out what they were saying. Suddenly the door to Mickey's closed, jingling the bells hung near it. Robbie turned around to face Kim.

"Spying on me Robbie? Very mature."

"Kim. I was just-"

"Save it, Robbie. I'm hanging out with River because you're not ready to be with me. Obviously you want us together, otherwise you wouldn't be spying on me. So let's just be together."

"I need more time, Kim."

"I don't have any more time, Robbie. Goodbye."

Robbie leaned his head against the window. Again he saw Ray and Grace talking. They looked more frantic now. Ray was still trying to explain something, but Grace was just shaking her head. Grace stood up from the couch. Ray protested, but Grace wouldn't listen. Robbie understood the last words that Grace said. _It's over, Ray._ Grace walked out of Mickey's sobbing into her hands.

A pen scratched across a piece of paper furiously, spelling out some lyrics to what could become a beautiful song. The author wasn't satisfied and the paper was crumpled into a ball and thrown into the trash. She tried again, writing furiously across the paper, imagining just the way lyrics would be sung, writing whatever words came into her head. Pausing for a moment she leaned back and looked at what she had created.

_Good, good, I could use this. _A look of horror came across her face as she read the last line. _Ray, I love you. _She set her head on her desk and began to cry. How could she do this to her best friend? She loved Ray, but she couldn't tell anyone. Not even Lily.

Parker looked one last time at the piece of paper before crumpling it into a small ball and throwing it into the trash. _Three points._ She grabbed her bag and headed off to Mickey's.


	4. Car Crash

AN: Sorry for the confusion of last chapter. I had separating things to show the difference of settings in Microsoft word but when the document was uploaded it took them away and it might have been a little confusing to read. This chapter is all in one setting, so you should be able to understand it.

To recount, Parker loves Ray, Grace broke up with Ray, Kim and Robbie's relationship is in limbo because Robbie's afraid to commit, Lily's still single and Travis is getting over Bridget. Takes a breath Hope you enjoy this next chapter, it's a long one.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own RFR. Don't worry, I'm working my way up the corporate ladder, shouldn't be too long now.**

Robbie walked into Mickey's to talk to Ray. His problems were somewhat troubling, but he hadn't just got dumped… had he? His inquisitive mind revolved around the words "I don't have anymore time." He shrugged them off as he saw Ray with his head in his hands leaning forward.

"You know Ray, that is a couch you're sitting on. The back is comfortable, I promise."

"I don't get it Robbie, how did I get from first kiss last night to single city tonight?"

"Well, what did you say to her?"

"I have no idea, man. You know, breakups are like car crashes. One minute you're driving along, and everything's fine. Next minute your car has been flipped over in the ditch and you've been thrown clear. 'I'm not sure what happened officer, something hit me, and then bam, I've just regained consciousness and you're here asking me questions about it.'"

Robbie chuckled and asked Ray a question, "So, now that you're single again are you going to pursue a certain girl who's declared her love for you in front of roughly a hundred people?"

"I don't know, Robbie. Isn't she the reason that Grace broke up with me? Isn't she the reason that someone I really cared for doesn't want to see me again?"

"Yes, she is. And I'm not sure that she would have any qualms about it even if she knew what she'd accomplished."

"Damn it I love her." Ray said it as if it were one word, as if it had been choked out of him. He didn't want to admit it, but the girl who had ruined the best relationship he'd ever been in was the love of his life.

"Not much you can change about that, Ray. You can make yourself happier by asking her out."

"Think so?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Thyself is off to win thee's fair maiden's hearteth. Wish moi good luck, lowly peasant."

"I wish you good luck in winning her heart and in never, ever trying to speak in Old English again."

"Fine. But you're the lowly peasant, so you don't get to correct me."

Ray got up from the couch and headed off to win his fair maiden's heart. Then he realized that the exit door was in the other direction and turned around. On his way out he almost knocked a familiar face over. Parker.

"Oh, sorry Parker. I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Ray, it's 5:30, you're going home?"

"Actually, I'm going to go… make myself happier."

"OK see you later." Parker walked over to the couch and sat down next to Robbie.

"What was that about, make himself happier?"

"He's going to Lily's. He's going to ask her out."

"What? I thought he was with Grace!"

"Not anymore, they broke up."

"Really? I… I have to go somewhere"

Parker walked outside. She reached into her bag, hands shaking, and pulled out her cell phone. After taking a deep breath, she composed herself and dialed a number she had only recently memorized. The phone rang once. Twice. Someone picked up.

"Hello?" spoke a familiar voice.

"Hey, Lily? Do you want to come to Mickey's and hang out? I know you're kind of bummed after last night, but maybe you just need a little fun to clear it all up."

Lily sighed and responded, "Sure, are Ray and Grace there?"

"No, you're in luck, it's just me and Robbie."

"OK, good. I'll be right over."

Parker hung up and stood there, trying to figure out what course of action to take next. She decided to mull it over inside Mickey's. Turning around, she ran into someone who was standing right behind her.

"Robbie."

"Now why would you do something like that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Parker, you just phoned Lily, and asked her to come to Mickey's, knowing full well that Ray is on his way to Lily's house to ask her out. Now, for some reason, you don't want Ray and Lily to meet up tonight. You don't want them together. Why?"

"Because I- I don't have explain anything to you."

Parker began to walk in the direction that Ray had left in. Robbie reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Parker… just talk to me. What's going on? Maybe there's a perfectly innocent explanation that you're not telling me."

"Let go of my arm Robbie."

Robbie let go and Parker walked away.

"Or… maybe there isn't."


End file.
